prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Battleground 2015
Battleground 2015 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE, which took place on July 19, 2015 at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. It was the third annual Battleground pay-per-view. The official theme song featured for the event is "Heavy" by The Glorious Sons. Seven matches took place at the event, with one match on the pre-show. In the main event, the match between WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins and Brock Lesnar ended when The Undertaker returned and attacked Lesnar. This was initially reported as a "no contest", but at the following night on Raw, Lillian Garcia announced Brock Lesnar as the winner by disqualification. Background Battleground featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. On the May 21 episode of SmackDown, Bray Wyatt was defeated by Dean Ambrose after Roman Reigns interfered in the match. On the June 1st episode of Raw, Reigns defeated Wyatt to retain his spot in the Money in the Bank ladder match. At Money in the Bank, during the Money in the Bank ladder match, Wyatt knocked Reigns off the ladder right before Reigns could grab the briefcase. Later in the event, it was announced that Reigns would face Wyatt at Battleground. At Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins defeated Dean Ambrose in a ladder match to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. On the June 15 episode of Raw, The Authority reinstated Brock Lesnar, who returned to the WWE and invoked his rematch clause (after losing the championship to Rollins at WrestleMania 31) to face Rollins at Battleground for the championship. On the July 6 episode of Raw, Lesnar attacked Rollins' bodyguards J&J Security (Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury), breaking Noble's arm with a Kimura lock and throwing Mercury onto a car's windshield. During the contract signing on the July 13 episode of Raw, Lesnar thwarted Rollins and Kane's attempt to attack him, ending with Lesnar breaking Kane's ankle with the steel steps. At Money in the Bank, Big Show defeated Intercontinental Champion Ryback by disqualification after The Miz attacked Big Show; therefore, Ryback retained the title. On the June 15 episode of Raw, Miz defeated Big Show by countout as Big Show was distracted confronting Ryback. On June 22nd, it was announced on WWE.com that Ryback would defend the title against Big Show and Miz in a triple threat match at the event. However, it was announced on WWE.com on July 15th that Ryback sustained an injury two days prior during his match on Raw and would not be able to defend the Intercontinental Championship at Battleground. At Money in the Bank, The Prime Time Players defeated The New Day to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. On the June 15 episode of Raw, The Prime Time Players and Neville defeated The New Day. On June 22nd, it was announced on WWE.com that The Prime Time Players would defend the titles against The New Day at the event. At Elimination Chamber, NXT Champion Kevin Owens defeated United States Champion John Cena. At Money in the Bank, Cena defeated Owens in a rematch. On the June 15 episode of Raw, Owens challenged Cena to a match at Battleground for the United States Championship. On the June 22 episode of Raw, Cena accepted Owens' challenge. At The Beast in the East on July 4, Owens lost the NXT Championship to Finn Bálor. At Money in the Bank, Sheamus won the Money in the Bank ladder match for a WWE World Heavyweight Championship match contract. On the June 15 episode of Raw, Randy Orton, who also participated in the match, attacked Sheamus after his match against Dean Ambrose, but Sheamus later attacked Orton during his match against Kane. On the July 6 episode of Raw, Orton attacked Sheamus after his match against Roman Reigns. On July 13, it was announced on WWE.com that Orton would face Sheamus at the event. At Elimination Chamber, R-Truth eliminated King Barrett during the Elimination Chamber match for the Intercontinental Championship. On the Money in the Bank pre-show, Truth defeated Barrett. In the following weeks, Truth mocked Barrett, wearing his royal crown and cape. On the July 6 episode of Raw, Barrett defeated Truth. On the July 13 episode of Raw, Truth defeated Barrett. It was then announced that Truth would face Barrett on the Battleground Kickoff show, with Barrett's King of the Ring crown on the line. Match Preview Results ; ; *Kickoff Show: King Barrett defeated R-Truth to retain the King of the Ring crown (9:15) *Randy Orton defeated Sheamus (16:54) *The Prime Time Players (Darren Young and Titus O'Neil) © defeated The New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (8:50) *Bray Wyatt defeated Roman Reigns (22:05) *Charlotte (w/ Paige and Becky Lynch) defeated Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella and Alicia Fox) and Sasha Banks (w/ Naomi and Tamina Snuka) by submission in a Triple Threat match (11:30) *John Cena © defeated Kevin Owens by submission to retain the WWE United States Championship (22:11) * Brock Lesnar (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Seth Rollins © by DQ in a WWE World Heavyweight Championship title match (9:00) Other on-screen talent Also See *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Money in the Bank *Event gallery DVD release * Battleground 2015 on DVD External links * Battleground 2015 Official Website * on WWE Network * Kickoff Show on WWE Network * Battleground 2015 at CAGEMATCH.net * Battleground 2015 Kickoff Show at CAGEMATCH.net * Battleground 2015 at Online World of Wrestling Category:Battleground Category:2016 pay-per-view events